


Goat by the Numbers

by Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, from prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was Charlie/David & goat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goat by the Numbers

Charlie left the petting zoo with a scowl on his face. It didn’t help that David was totally unable to contain his amusement.   
  
“What?” Charlie demanded.  
  
“I’m sorry, babe,” David said. “It’s just the look on your face! I never knew you were so scared of goats.”  
  
“I wasn’t scared of the goat,” Charlie protested. “I was scared the goat was going to eat my work!” He pulled his memo notepad out of his back pocket, showing him the bite taken out of it.  
  
David slipped his arms around Charlie’s waist. “And just think of the brilliant work the world would never see because it’s in the belly of a goat!”  
  
“Are you making fun of me?”  
  
“I would never,” David said, leaning in for a quick kiss. “Thank you for coming with me today. I promise, our next youth group trip will be less eventful. After we drop the kids off I’ll take you to a Greek restaurant. You can have the goat.”


End file.
